In the prior art, various types of weight benches with ancillary devices have been proposed to facilitate different types of weight lifting exercises. Typically, the weight bench includes a frame with upstanding legs to support a barbell. The frame also includes a bench to support an exerciser and, optionally, a removable leg lift unit.
The prior art has also proposed various adjustable bench assemblies to provide flexibility for the types of exercises adaptable for a given weight bench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,616 to Wolff discloses an adjustable workout bench including a laterally extending frame member that supports a bench. The back rest of the bench is supported by a cross member extending between the upstanding legs of the weight bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,572 to Desiderio teaches a seat support bracket for an exercising bench comprising a pivotally mounted inverted U-shaped bracket serving as a prop beneath the front of a bench press seat and movable through a pivotal traverse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,751 to Green teaches a heavy duty multi-function exercise bench providing a manually operable, double adjustable, reversible, tiltable and sliding seat configuration. The seat includes a dual foam seat construction and manually operable angled locking pins for adjusting certain benchseat positions.
Drawbacks associated with these types of prior art weight benches include cumbersome or difficult adjustment features. For example, when an exerciser wishes to change to a different exercise routine, the tedious adjustment required for prior art weight benches interrupts the exercise routine.
In response to these deficiencies in prior art weight benches, a need has developed to provide an improved weight bench which provides a more flexible and efficient construction for adjustment of weight bench components, in particular, the weight bench seat. The present invention provides an improved weight bench with a slidable bench assembly overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages in the prior art.